The trouble with Sex Drugs part 2
by bloodymack18
Summary: After Shepard gets kidnapped and drugged, she finds the courage to finally express how she feels to Garrus, but will her clouded judgment and emotions be the end of what they have? A continuation of the Trouble with Sex drugs story.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys and gals this is part 2 of "The trouble with sex drugs" series. The first chapter is titled "Kelly is a helper" and I honestly recommend reading it before you read this one because all the stuff explaining why this has happened and how, is covered and it will not be covered in this one! There is also a really good Kelly/Femshep smut in it! XD And now that I'm finally posting this, I will have to say I hate this chapter. Honestly, I almost deleted the whole thing, but it was 19 pages in word, and I thought of all the hours put into it and I just couldn't. So I'm sorry it sucks, I'm sorry there is no Garrus sex yet. I'm sorry if you hate my Shepard and my Garrus. I'm sorry for bad grammar and word selection but the only people I trust to beta are people I know… and my little introvert self is still working up the courage to ask her… So I'm sorry. If this story is really that annoying to your higher class of reading level then just stop reading it and find something else. **

"hmmm, pulse still very high, body temperature elevated, pupils dilated. No, Shepard, cannot permit leaving hospital yet. Drugs still very active in system could be threat to self and others!"

Mordin diagnosed as he looked at her blood sample under the microscope. Shepard rolled her eyes and continued to watch his long fingers turn the dials on the machine. She shuddered and smirked, no she was not normal yet, but she knew she was in control of herself enough to make him believe she was.

"Mordin…. Do you want to know why I am so much more normal this morning than I was last night?" He turned to look at her and she quickly finished before he could reply

"It's because Kelly was kind enough to come in here and help me deal with this, and at the end of the session, after she even unshackled me, I let her bind me again. Mordin I am in control of so much more of my body now, all I am asking is that you let me go back to my room so that I can masturbate and relieve more of this on my own, so I can go back to saving the universe. You saw me last night, you know what kind of state I was in, I wouldn't even be able to have this conversation with you if I wasn't loads better."

Mordin scrutinized her for a few more seconds before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. Shepard squeezed her eyes shut and let a tear slide down her cheek

"Please Mordin, I'm humiliated enough as it is, at least let me go back to my room so I can deal with my shame privately. I've gained back enough of my mind to know that everything that has happened is completely my fault, and I turned the entire mission into a clusterfuck! And Thane and Joker are probably never going to speak to me ever again! And I was so upset that it was Kelly that helped me instead of the people who I thought were my friends and I just!... I just….!"

Shepard was rather proud of herself all things considered, she was sobbing now and shaking and crying and just a few volume notches away from screaming… and even better, it seemed to be working.

Mordin exhaled his breath and closed his eyes, huffing out. "Fine, will permit release, will make sure EDI keeps me updated on your location, you are to stay in your bedroom." Mordin directed as he released her restraints.

Shepard bit her cheek to keep from smiling too hard and rubbed her wrists to distract herself "Thank you Mordin, I honestly don't think you can understand how much this means to me!"

She hopped off the table and took her clothes from him before going behind a curtain to change. Her body was practically shaking in anticipation _just hold it together till you get to the elevator, deep breathes, you can do this Terran!_

Coming back out, she smiled thankfully at him and was about to take her first steps into freedom when he called back out to her. "Shepard, would recommend visiting Kasumi before return to cabin. Purchased a gift on Omega that may… ahem, help with issue. Will be here if you need me." With that he smiled and waved her out and Shepard took her first step into completing her evil plan. First though, to visit Kasumi.

_A curse upon Kasumi_ Shepard thought as she came again on the thick dildo inside of her. Her initial plan had been _go to room, take shower, masturbate a few times, read email a.k.a act productive, then attack Garrus_ however when Kasumi had pretty much thrown this wonderful gift at her everything had kinda gone sideways.

A thick soft material vibrating dildo with an added clitoral stimulation extension… she was doomed to not finish her plans the moment she saw it.

She had managed to get in the shower, but was now lying down on her wet towel on the floor. She was shocked she even made it out of the bathroom.

Three orgasms later, Shepard felt like she finally had the willpower to pull the thing out of her. She sighed in frustration at the wetness between her legs. "Great, I'm gonna have to shower again"

She admired the now slick and shinny dildo in her hands, it was an almost clear type of blue, 7 inches with nice bumps and ridges on it and Shepard quickly wondered if this was what Garrus's cock looked like.

She grumbled and rolled onto her stomach, her face pressed into the cold metal floor "I do not have time for fantasies, not while I actually have the courage to get him to touch me!" She sighed again and gave herself a few moments to lay in her own despair.

She fantasized about all the different plans she'd come up with to get his attention. Hacking into his visor and sending dirty videos of herself was one of her favorites, but he could easily just remove it.

She also thought about simply going downstairs and throwing herself at him but the problem with that was Mordin getting involved.

She knew there was no way in hell she could get his skittish ass to come to her, not after what he'd said last night….

Her heart fluttered for a moment as she thought about their conversation, how even when she was begging for him he still had too much respect for her to do as she commanded. Shepard smiled and felt an odd heat creep through her chest. This was different than the normal lust she had been feeling; this warmth was light and soft and made her almost feel nervous.

"Ohhh Garrus, you are in so much trouble" She smirked and jumped up with a new bounce in her step. Drying off and putting clothes on she began to pull the small amount of makeup she owned out of her bag, not bothering to dwell to long on the fact that turians probably wouldn't even care about this, but part 1 of her plan wasn't about enticing a turian, it was about infuriating one.

"EDI? Can you please ask Kelly to come up to my room?" Shepard said, stepping out of her bathroom to look at the blue glowing bulb.

"I cannot permit that Commander, under Mordins directions…."

"EDI, I know you saw last nights events with Miss. Chambers, correct? The sex, her unshackling me, then me letting her shackle me up again?" Shepard snapped back, not in the mood to be questioned on her own ship by her ship.

"Yes, I reported it to Jeff as I was unaware of what the proper steps to take would be. After watching, he directed that what had transpired was in your best interest and I should not inform anyone else of what had happened. He then made me erase the footage." The AI explained, as Shepard stood slack jawed in her room.

"Wait… Joker saw…. " Shepard focused on the wall as she paused between uncertain syllables. "ahhhhh, we'll cross that bridge when we get there! Anyway! I have no interest in having sex with Miss. Chambers again; I have bigger fish to fry. I am asking for your help because I am trying to manipulate the man I love into acting on his feelings. Kelly can help me with this, you can help me with this…"

Shepard took a few steps closer to the orb and rung her hands nervously, if EDI didn't play along it would make her plan almost impossible.

"EDI, I have no intention of hurting anyone, really I just need your help for a few inconsequential tasks and you can claim you had no idea what was going on. Please EDI, I really need your back on this one."

The AI was silent for a strained moment

"That would be impossible commander, I have no back."

Shepard stared dead faced at the orb in shock before the AI chimed in again.

"However, I have decided to help, for the simple reason that I believe you and Mr. Vakarian finally acting on your emotions will help ship morale and efficiency…. That is all…"

Shepard broke into a large grin _EDI's a romantic, who knew?_

"Thank you so much EDI! Now get Kelly up here. And you said you deleted the video from last night? You wouldn't, by any chance be able to retrieve some of that video would you?"

EDIs response made the commanders smile go even wider.

* * *

Kelly was anxious as she approached the commanders room, EDI had assured her that Shepard had no interest in trying to have sex with her again and that she simply needed her help for a private matter… Still as she replayed the memories of last night in her head she couldn't help but feel some anxiety.

The door opened on her approach and to the site Shepard calmly drinking a cup of water as she sat on her bed reading emails.

"Kelly. Thank you for coming, I have…. Lets just say a really, really, REALLY big favor to ask you."

"Of course commander, anything you need."

Shepard chuckled and threw back the rest of her water.

"You may not be thinking that when I tell you what the favor is. Why don't you have a seat?" She directed as she got up from the bed and moved to the couch.

Kelly walked the rest of the way in, sparing a quick glance at the fish, still surprisingly alive in their aquatic home, before joining her commander on the couch.

"Kelly, I just want you to know that what I'm about to ask…. I'm still under the affects of the drugs that much is obvious, and we have to do this perfectly because I would rather not have us both completely and utterly humiliated by the end of it. We have to figure out a way to do this tastefully yet… skanky."

Kelly raised a skeptical eyebrow at that last one, and Shepard decided it was now or never.

"I have a plan Kelly, a plan to finally get Garrus to touch me, and it involves getting him emotional which we both know will make him get sloppy."

Shepard took a deep breath and placed her hand over Kelly's.

"Kelly, I am asking your permission to show certain members of the crew the footage of what we did last night."

Kelly immediately tensed underneath Shepards hand and began blinking rabidly

"I'm sorry commander… are you asking me if I'm okay with you showing the crew, the two of us stark naked having sex?"

Shepard thought of all the different ways she would prefer to phrase it but shrugged off trying to hide how terrible this sounded.

"Yes, Kelly, yes I am. My plan was to join you for dinner tonight in the mess hall while Garrus is there, and us begin to flirt in front of him, then with a little prodding from a few other key players, EDI would bring up select pieces from the video to show to those present and hopefully begin Garrus's emotional and physical turmoil and inner rage, that I will later on, after being strategically placed, be in the perfect position to be the target for release."

Kelly turned her face slightly away from her commanders pleading eyes and scrunched up her face in concentration.

"I don't know Shepard… you realize how selfish this is right?"

Shepard sighed and looked down at her fingers entwined with Kelly's.

"Yeah, I do, and that is what makes asking for this so hard but honestly Kelly… Garrus and I could die soon, we could all die tomorrow, and if there is one thing I have gotten out of this complete mess it is that I am tired of him playing the good guy and resisting me, when we both know how the other feels. I refuse to spend the rest of my life acting like a coward and letting him get away with acting like one too. I died once with too many regrets… I wont do it again."

Kelly turned back to the commander and sighed, putting her own hand on top of Shepards knee.

"Shepard it isn't just that. I will be the first to say how open I am to all forms of love and sexual expression… but asking me to broadcast that to the crew, to people I have to work with and sleep in the same quarters with… having respect on this ship does mean something, and with the suicide mission tensions are running high and I don't want to be the target of that tension."

Shepard patted her hand and gave an awkward smile

"Actually a few members have already seen the footage."

Kelly tensed again and Shepard blushed for the poor girl.

"Joker saw it live last night, obviously EDI has seen it, and EDI also said Mordin watched it after I revealed what had happened to talk him into letting me go and by now it could also be possible Miranda has seen some of it?"

Shepard directed back at the AI in question.

"Ms. Lawson was able to retrieve some files before I managed to hide them in a secure location. Based on her time of searching, it would be reasonable to assume that she believed something had happened in the med bay last night to allow Shepards discharge. The minute I removed the videos from the deletion process she grabbed them and made copies."

Kelly groaned and Shepard patted her hand again

"Don't worry, I already sent her a very long and very lecture styled email. She wont bother either of us, especially you, as well she promised to not inform the Illusive man, I think she said something about not being able to stomach talking to him ever again if he saw the footage."

Kelly laughed at that and quickly glanced at the clock on Shepards terminal. She sighed and bit her lip, unconsciously picking at her nails in distress.

"Kelly? If it's worth anything, you have not lost any of my respect through all of this. Nor will you lose any of it if you agree with the plan or disagree. I can respect you both as someone willing to do whatever she can to help a friend and as one whose not willing to forego her morals for one."

Kelly held the commanders gaze for a long moment before running her hands through her hair and down her face groaning

"I'm not gonna lie, I may hate you for a few days after this"

Shepard couldn't hide the huge grin spreading across her face

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh Kelly, you have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

"Yeah well, anything for you commander."

She grumbled before rolling her eyes and smiling "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

She almost began to regret her decision as she saw that renegade glare in the commanders ice blue eyes.

* * *

"Who all is down in the mess hall right now EDI?" Kelly asked as she and Shepard got into the elevator, reviewing their plan one more time before finally heading for their grand performance.

"Kasumi is in place as you requested Shepard. Jacob, Thane, Daniels, and Donnelly are also present. Garrus and Jack are in the process of getting their food and Kasumi has already begun initiating conversation with Garrus to increase his likely hood of not retreating to the batteries to eat. Jack will likely go back to engineering with her food as she normally does and Mr. Taylor is almost finished eating."

"Well, at least Jacob may not be there for the whole show." Kelly breathed out as she shook her stress out.

"You are absolutely positive you want to do this Shepard? You can't just tackle him or something?" Kelly asked, eyes hopeful in having a casual quiet dinner.

Shepard rolled her eyes and scoffed

"Oh come on Kelly, where's your taste for adventure and experimentation?" the commander winked back at her.

Kelly glared at her briefly

"I spent it all on you last night commander, that's the last time I help you when you're strung out on sex drugs."

Shepard laughed and ran her fingers along Kelly's bared arms before moving her mouth to the girl's ear

"Really Chambers, I think you could enjoy this a lot more if you just let yourself…"

Kelly bit down on her lip hard as Shepard ran her tongue along the base of her ear before nipping playfully at her neck.

Kelly smiled and batted her away "oh yeah, you are definitely not back to normal yet." She whispered as the doors opened the third deck.

They walked around together, laughing and giggling and Shepard was pleased to here the joint intake of breath from pretty much every male currently in the mess hall. Kelly had done her make up, Smokey eyes and pretty red lips and put her hair up in a soft bun, with some of her blonde hair cascading down her neck.

But what she knew was getting their attention was the dress. It was the similar to the dress Kasumi had gotten her, which they were all used to seeing her in now, but this one was on a whole other level.

Another gift from her favorite thief, the silver fabric was tight and thin, and even though it had ended five inches above her knees, Kasumi has sown it up another inch upon request.

Shepard couldn't remember the last time she'd shown so much skin to another person when she wasn't having sex with them.

This dress didn't have a high neck; instead it cut at her shoulders to reveal her long neck and delicate clavicles and shoulders. She wore a simple thin chain with a small amber gem in the middle.

She took a deep breath in her chest and smiled when she heard one of the men make a low whistle sound which was followed by a thump and a sharp intake of breath, hmm must have been Donnelly.

Kelly dramatically pulled a chair out for the commander and Shepard smiled and gracefully sat down as Kelly whisked into the kitchen to get glasses for the wine Kasumi had hidden in one of the lesser-used cabinets.

Alone at the table now, Shepard folded her hands and perched her chin on them as she peered at all of the captivated men at the table. Thane hadn't blinked in over 20 seconds, Donnelly was trying to avoid looking at her, and Jacob had his sandwich dangling out of his mouth.

But the best reaction was probably Garrus who was sitting directly across from Shepard after Kasumi had managed to bait him into sitting next to her to stay for some nice conversation.

His mandibles were pulled in tight against his face and his eyes were open wide, the cup he was about to drink from still held in mid air as his eyes raked over her. It wasn't in a lustful manner like all of the other men at the table; this was an assessing stare, like he was trying to figure out what she was going to do next.

Shepard held his eyes for a few more moments before circling her gaze back around at everyone else.

"What's going on guys? I hope I'm not interrupting?"

There was silence for a few more moments before Jacob cleared his throat

"Commander. We didn't know Mordin had given you the all clear. How are you feeling?" He asked, finally putting his sandwich down.

"Thank you for asking Jacob. And I feel…. Ha, it's hard to explain. My skin feels like it's breathing for the first time. It's like needing to run but being tied down, my muscles feel like their singing. And everything is just so…. Hmmmm deliciously warm."

She brought her feet up to the empty chair next to her and ran her fingers lazily over her raised thigh while the other hand brushed her neck when she tilted her head back against the chair in a relaxed manner.

Her eyes ran quickly over Thane when he made a coughing sound and hit his chest like he'd just choked on what he was eating. She raised her head back up and fixed him with a focused stare. "Thane, I've been meaning to apologize for what I did to you last night. As you could tell I was clearly not myself, I hope this wont get in the way of our ability to work with one another?" Shepard asked, never breaking eye contact with him.

He gave the smallest of smirks before nodding his head to her "Of course not commander, we all understood that you were not yourself last night. You have nothing to apologize for, it is already forgiven."

Shepard smiled at him and looked back down, letting a small blush creep up her chest and neck.

"Thank you Thane, you are too kind."

But it was time to get the show going and Kasumi quickly picked up her line.

"Mmmmm, I don't know if I would call your attire or behavior back to normal though yet Shep." She smirked inside her hood.

Shepard brought her attention to the thief and accepted the wine Kelly brought back from the kitchen.

"No, I would not put myself under the category of back to normal yet."

She laughed and took a sip, her tongue darting out to lick away a drop that was sliding down the side of the glass.

Kelly sat next to her and lazily loped an arm around the commander's shoulders, her fingers tangling in the thick blonde hair, making the commander close her eyes and hum.

"Well you two seem awfully chummy. Something we should know?"

Shepard was quiet and she could practically here the gears working in their heads. Daniels was the first to finally say what everyone was thinking

"Yeah, I thought Mordin said the only way to get you back to normal would be to… uhh sate your desires?"

"Well, I guess you could say the commander and I had a very… in depth therapy session last night." Kelly smiled at the crew as she continued to twirl her superior's hair around her fingers.

Shepard noticed the shared glances between everyone sitting down and waited for Kasumi to hit the next target.

"But… Kelly wouldn't you get in trouble for that. Miranda gave a direct order that we were not to uhhh, help the commander. And with Shepard incapacitated, Miranda was in charge" Kasumi questioned taking a sip to hide the smile on her face.

EDI was the one to respond to that and Shepard immediately felt her pulse quicken with how close to the grand finally they were getting.

"Correct, however at the time I was the only one aware of what was going on. I asked Jeff what type of actions I should take towards the footage and he recommended I delete it and not alert any other crewmembers. However, Shepard informed Mordin of what had happened this morning in order to obtain her release. He requested I retrieve any still saved files so he could confirm what had happened and analyze Shepards reactions to sexual stimulus under the drugs."

Jacob smirked and shook his head as he got up to dispose of his food with Shepard's response echoing behind him.

"Wait, there is still some footage feed available?"

Kelly and Shepard exchanged a meaningful glance and Shepard smirked at the blue orb

"Could you play some of it?"

Before any of the crew had time to react or retreat EDI brought up the first piece of footage they decided was tasteful yet erotic enough to show. It was Kelly fingering Shepard and bringing her to her first orgasm of the night. They had picked this one because for the time being Shepard didn't care if her crew saw her breasts, where as Kelly was still clothed.

The crew stared dumb struck at the vid for a good 15 seconds before Thane calmly got up and removed himself from the room. The sound of Shepards moans and panting echoing in the metal hall.

Jacob could hear it in the kitchen and he shuffled from one foot to another as he debated what the best way was to get to the elevator without being tempted to look at the vid.

"Wow, that's hot." Said Kasumi, as Shepard finally reached climax arching off of the table. That clip began to show static before EDI brought it to the next scene they had selected.

This was when Kelly had been riding Shepard's mouth, and although she was completely naked they had selected the camera footage from a different angle to ensure that Kelly's breasts rarely made an appearance. Kenneth was literally slack jawed and it looked like Gabby was torn between putting her hand in front of his eyes and simply pulling him out of the room.

The clip continued but Shepard wasn't focused on anyone else anymore, instead she watched Garrus closely for his reactions.

His mandibles were slack now and that calculating stare was gone. And Shepard could see the lightest tinge of a blue blush creep up his neck. _Very nice_ She thought as the vid continued to the final clip.

This was when Kelly had unchained her arms and was now eating Shepard out, the commander moaning and arching on the table in ecstasy. Shepard wasn't completely sure, but she thought she could hear the lowest notes of a growl rumbling from Garrus's chest.

She looked back over at him now to see his eyes peering intensely at her. It appeared almost angry and Shepard felt a moment of childhood fear that she was about to get chided for something bad.

Kelly smiled and hummed as Shepard climaxed in the video and licked her lips as she eyed her commander.

"I remember you tasted delicious."

Kelly baited and Shepard smirked in response

"I seem to recall you telling me to be quiet and then you screaming as you came on my face"

Kelly blushed first and Shepard enjoyed a good laugh before getting her purpose going again "You were certainly talented Kelly."

"Oh well, I didn't hold a candle to you commander, it's funny to think that any one of you could have been in my position last night." Kelly said as she looked around at those still in the mess hall.

Shepard pouted and raised her nose into the air sniffing indignantly.

"Well, I guess I know who my real friends are." She said dramatically.

"That's not fair Shepard and you know it!" Garrus growled out at her in a threateningly low tone.

Shepard blinked back at him in curiosity. This was the first thing he'd said since they started this fiasco and she was interested to see just how far she could push him before he would either yell at her or leave.

She let all of her anger at his betrayal from last night bubble up into her eyes as she glared daggers at him.

"Isn't it Garrus? You all had no problem flushing my system when I was

in excruciating pain, but the minute I'm in a different kind of pain you all hightailed it out of there and ignored my cries for mercy. What am I supposed to think about that?"

Garrus flinched a tiny amount at her words and the tension in the room increased tenfold. But Shepard wasn't done yet.

"If Kelly hadn't come to help me how long would I have had to suffer and wait until one of you grew a heart and helped me? One hand Garrus, that was all I needed, all I asked for, but you ignored me and ignored yourself and left me tied to that table crying and screaming."

Shepard was beginning to lose control of her anger as she progressed; she felt her eyes betray her as they began to water in anger and frustration. God she hated being on this drug, everything felt raw and fiery.

"What am I supposed to think Garrus, when almost my entire crew, the people who I'm supposed to believe have my back and care about me, left me like that without a second thought!"

Garrus shot up from his chair, the metal of his gloves making sharp sounds on the table as he dug his fingers into it.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say to my face that simply because I did what I thought was right that I don't care about you or that you can't trust me! It killed me to do that to you! I had to drug myself to finally get myself to sleep I was so upset!"

"Well I'm glad one of us found some relief!"

Shepard screamed at him as she shot up from her chair as well. A tear finally fell down her cheek that she quickly whisked away, unsure how to continue this. She was so angry with him she was shaking and she was torn between punching him in the face or fucking him raw

It was like there was no one else in the room, only their blue eyes locked on one another, challenging one another to make a move, take a hit, or say something worse.

Shepard bared her teeth in anger as Garrus finally released a growl loud enough for everyone to hear.

Shepard didn't know how long she and Garrus stared one another down but when she felt a slight pull on her elbow she looked to see Kasumi

"Shepard, come on, Kelly and I are having drinks in my quarters. We'll take care of you."

Garrus directed a particularly feral glare at her but the thief paid him no mind as Shepard finally managed to shake herself out of his gaze.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

With that she turned quickly and followed the two girls down the hall, the sound of stomping feet echoing as Garrus stormed towards the batteries.

* * *

It was almost 23:00 hours and Garrus still hadn't left the safety of his room. Shepard kept checking in with EDI to see if he'd changed but it was always just the same thing over and over. Pacing, calibrations, pacing, hitting a wall, calibrations, pacing, rinse and repeat.

Shepard was also fallowing a similar pattern inside Kasumi's quarters, pace, take a drink, pace, take a drink, pull her hair, take a drink, pace.

Kelly had long ago passed out and Kasumi seemed ready to throw the commander out in the hall.

"Shepard, give him time. This whole plan… didn't exactly go off without a hitch."

The thief advised as she walked Shepard to the elevator

Shepard gave a tired smile

"Do you think I messed this up beyond repair, because that's what it feels like, inside, it feels like I ruined everything good we ever had."

Kasumi gave a soft sigh and a friendly shoulder squeeze

"Loves not easy Shep, I think you're both hot heads, and once you both calm down everything will go back to normal. But one of you will probably have to put your ego's to the side for that to happen."

Shepard laughed a little as she stepped into the elevator

"When did you get wise Kasumi?" She joked

The thief smirked

"That's what I'm here for, to give friendly wise Asian advice and steal really nice things"

The elevator door closed to both woman-waving goodnight, and Shepard leaned back into the cool metal.

When all Shepard wanted was her bed she was given the longest elevator ride of her life. One minute felt like and hour and by the time the door opened she had sunk so deep into the hard metal it was a challenge just to get out. But now, back in her room with her fish and her hamster, Shepard was left with that raw undeniable question.

She runs her hands through her hair, pulling it out of its costume

"I have fucked this up so badly"

The tanks bubbles during the pregnant pause and just how cataclysmic this evening has been finally sinks in amidst the silence.

"What now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Smutty times! It will be surprising to see how this goes, cause you know how professional writers are always saying don't write when you're not in the mood? Well, I feel like lately that mood is a highly endangered species for me. So I hope you enjoy this. I also wanted to let you know I will be writing a few other single chapter stories, ranging from Femshep/ Thane to Femshep/ Nihlus. I also am in the workings of a Supernatural OC fic but… who knows! **

**Garrus had to repeatedly remind himself to unclench his fists on the elevator ride up to Shepards room. But his nerves were taking a toll and the higher he got the harder it was getting to breathe. **

**Originally, he planned on waiting for the drug to work out of her system, she just seemed to high strung to deal with the issues at hand right now. But as he'd paced the forward batteries Kasumi had pinged him with a rather hard to ignore message. **

_**Shepard just headed up to her room. FIX THIS! Go up there and do what you should have done yesterday. Honestly Garrus, why do you think she's so angry with you specifically? She may want everyone with a sex organ right now, but you have been the only things she's wanted for a long time now. **_

**And after that Garrus had stormed to the elevator like a man on a mission. However, the ride up seemed to be sobering him a bit. **

**Her scent just got stronger and stronger the closer to her room he got, and he couldn't even remember what he was feeling before. Sort of angry in the beginning, very jealous and bitter, but now he also felt confused and tense. Like maybe there had been something he'd missed, some crucial clue to understanding them and everything that had happened. **

**The elevator hissed open and Garrus stood outside her door for a moment. He breathed in and out, closing his eyes and calming his heart rate. Trying to keep the appealing idea of 'she's probably asleep and you should come back later' out of his head. It really felt like now or never, because wouldn't none of this have happened if they would have just expressed how they felt to one another? **

**He opened his eyes, a new determination strumming through his body as he approached the door and walked through it. His blood pounding with resolve, he took a few steps past her bathroom and desk, coming to stand at the top of those tiny stairs. But even the strongest resolve couldn't have withstood the sight in front of him. He felt his voice and his body tightening and freeze as he began to comprehend the visual of his commander on all fours, naked, and masturbating. **

**She had her head facing away from him, so maybe that explained why she hadn't stopped when he'd walked in, and as for not hearing him stomp through the door… he would have to attribute that to her moaning his name at the top of her lungs. **

**Suddenly Garrus became certain he wouldn't be able to verbally explain how he felt as all the blood in his body ran to his penis. Maybe now would be a good time to run while he still has some left in his feet. **

**And he probably would have too, he knew he could sneak back out, but it was his name she was calling. His name she was mewling into her pillow as she upped the power on the vibrator. And instead of Garrus trying to sneak out, his hands decided to instead sneak his clothes off. **

**Shirt, off by the time his feet reached the last step. Pants? Undone, but still holding on for dear life. He had walked towards the back corner of her bed, just observing for now. Listening to her breathing, smelling the warm and strong scent of her arousal. He shuddered and felt drunk just being this close to her. But now that he was here, he didn't really know what to do about an entrance. He'd imagined storming through the door, catching her by surprise, and grabbing her as he expressed everything he felt to her before passionately kissing her and the rest was fade to black. **

**This was not part of that plan. This was him coming up behind a vulnerable and very well trained naked human female with the intent of trying to compete sexually with a dildo. Damn, this was not a good two nights for him. **

**He came back from his panic as Shepard began to breath faster, her hand pumping the thick fake cock faster and faster. Garrus felt his own body stir as he was once again faced with the fact that the woman he wanted and cared about more than any other before, was using something else other than him to find pleasure. Because he hid in the batteries and because he was always too afraid to touch her, even when she begged for it. That stopped tonight. **

**He leaned forward quickly, his hands reaching out and grabbing her wrist with one hand and pulling out the dildo with the other. He was surprised with her response, although playing it over in his head it just goes to show how drugged she still was. Here he was in his commanding officers room, feeling stealthy enough to enjoy watching her have a private intimate moment, before feeling egotistical enough to touch her. **

**A normal Shepard would have punched him so hard he probably would have gone through the fish tank. This one whined at the loss of pleasure before twisting and jumping from the contact of his hand. She backed up on the bed as much as his reach would allow her to, and stared in shock at his presence. **

**Eyes jumping between him, her body, and the still vibrating dildo in his talons she swallowed and blinked. "Garrus?" her body shuddering from it's denied release.**

"**I came up here to try and talk with you, to try and help us figure out everything that had happened over the past two days." He turned off the vibrator and thought about how similar it looked to a turian cock. Which did not help him in the effort to continue forming words instead of mounting her. **

"**But watching you pleasure yourself just now" he slowly lowered onto the bed, releasing her wrist and slinking towards her on his hands and knees "I've decided I don't want to talk right now. What would you like right now Shepard?" He asked, turning the vibrator back on and just pressing the tip to the outside of her closed thighs. **

**She bit her bottom lip, her eyes scanning over his naked torso like she was probing for elements. He pressed a little harder, moving it closer to her vagina as he examined every tiny reaction she made. She closed her eyes and trembled before beginning to gently move a hand down towards his. He couldn't deny the shock of watching her guide his hand and the dildo back towards her entrance as she tentatively opened her legs again. **

**She didn't direct what she wanted him to do with it as she left the tip vibrating at her entrance. Instead she ran her fingers along Garrus' hand and wrist, just stroking and occasionally running her nails a little harder against the thick skin. Even this little contact made his plates start to shift. The idea that he was finally touching her completely shifted his world, and he could have spent the whole night happy if she would have kept rubbing his hand. **

**But she brought him back, with her body pressing incessantly against the toy and groaning quietly in annoyance at his pause. He'd watched some of the vids but this was still new, but he figured now was a good as ever to start mapping out her body. And the first priority was figuring out what she liked. He remembered how important that tiny bud at the top was in the info. **

**He dragged the head up to it and pressed it down. She jerked and squeaked, wincing away before taking a steadying breath. "You okay?" He asked, pulling it back a little. **

"**I'm good, just don't… don't rest the vibrator on it completely, try and circle around it, occasionally run it across the top. I'm just really sensitive right now." She gave him a nervous smile, before guiding his hand to bring the dildo back. **

**She must have either been a good teacher or Garrus was a great pupil because he seemed to get a flow down soon after. Applying just enough pressure and avoiding any intense stimulation so well she felt like her clit was trying to chase it. She was panting again, her body beginning to tense as it felt the build up for a climax.**

"**How am I doing Shepard?" He asked, not able to hide a smug amount of amusement from his voice. She smiled and moaned "good, pretty damn… good" her eyes rolled back as she began to arch. **

"**Yeah, you know, I think I've got the hang of this now." Garrus said before pulling the vibrator back and turning it off. **

**Shepard tensed and groaned, her head shooting up from her pillow as she watched him. This was the second time today he had removed a source of pleasure before it could actually do its job. "That is yet to be seen, seeing as how I am yet to cum." **

**He gave her a turian smirk and slunk down closer to her, lowering his head till his mouth was almost on her damp swollen lips. **

"**I kinda wanted to try out a few other things, and I may have wanted to personally feel it when you cum." He whispered as he nipped playfully on the inside of her thigh. **

"**But Mordin said uhh… don't ingest." **

"**I know what Mordin said, don't worry I'll be careful." **

**Shepard didn't want Garrus to get sick, but it was hard to deny him when his pointed tongue was a mere inch away from her sensitive flesh. She smirked down at him and nodded, enjoying the immediate gratification as his tongue darted out. **

"**oohhh, your tongue. Oohh!" **

**Garrus laughed against her flesh as her thighs began to tighten around his shoulders. **

**He flicked it out quickly at her clit, building intense pleasure before soothing it by rolling it with his tongues softer underside. **

"**Relax for a second and don't move" he breathed out to her as he spread her farther and inserted a clawed finger. He could feel her tense, and he held his breath as he waited for her to deny him. **

"**Just be careful, I'm not as armored as you." She relaxed back down again and closed her eyes, giving him complete trust. **

**He couldn't help the sub-vocals that resulted from that, the slight purring bubbling in his chest as he licked and fingered her. She seemed to be enjoying them too, a sweet smile spreading across her face. **

**But she was close and had been too close for too long now. She began to grind back against his finger, finally starting to feel like her skin was tightening for release. She arched up and began gasping, her eyes focused on a spot on her ceiling as her mind blanked from anything but what Garrus was doing to her. **

**He moved a hand under her rear as she arched up aggressively, and when she came back down he squeezed hard, kneading the soft flesh. That seemed to be what she needed and suddenly she arched and froze. Her body tightening and her eyes closing as she made quick short gasps. **

**He could feel her tightening around his finger and the fresh juices beginning to run down the digit. She cried out on the final wave, fingers clawing into the sheets and teeth biting into lips. **

**Garrus continued to gently roll her clit with his tongue as the after shocks rocked through her body. She came back down limp and breathing hard, but the obvious smile on her face was what really brushed his ego. **

"**Sooooo…"**

"**If you ask me if that was good I will punch you in the face." **

**She smiled down at him and pulled at him to come back up to her. He kissed along her inside thigh, trying to hide his proud smile in her muscular flesh before crawling up her body to meet her in a passionate kiss.**

**It didn't take long for her to start pulling at his pants, lowering them just enough to bare his cock to her. She began to slowly rub and pump it, both of them groaning in desire and frustration. **

"**Spirits I have wanted to do that for so long now!" Garrus groans as she gives a particularly hard pull. **

"**Kiss me, finger fuck me, or get my hands on your dick?" She says into his neck, biting slightly as he chuckles. **

"**All of the above and in that order too." **

"**Tell me what you want now Garrus." Shepard whispers as she begins to grind against his thigh. He lets out a high keening sound and tucks his face into her hair.**

"**Shepard I want… I don't…." **

"**You have to say it Garrus, or I wont give it too you." Her hand speeds up and she feels herself moisten even more as he growls. **

"**I want to rub your clit with my dick… I want you to make get it so wet from your juices so that…." **

"**So that what Garrus?" Her pupils are huge now and her hand is losing rhythm as she envisions everything he's saying. **

"**So that I can just plunge right into you and just fucking hammer away. I want to make you cum so much more, I want to hear you scream my name." **

**She moans and shifts her pelvis till it's close enough for her to sandwich his cock between her hand and her pussy. He shoots his head up from her neck and growls at the ceiling, arching down hard against her. He's panting and shaking and Shepard watches as a long clear trail of pre-cum leaks from him and joins with her moisture. **

"**God Garrus you're a wreck, are you gonna cum on me before you get the main prize?" She lifts her pelvis up higher on the next thrust so the head of his cock rests right outside her entrance, the very tip managing in before sliding its way back up to her clit. **

**He hisses and a shudder works its way down his body. "Turians… we don't spend a lot of time on, ahhhhh…. direct foreplay. Ohhhh spirits!" **

**Shepard brings her hands up around his neck to scratch along the hard plating under his frill. "Ok…. Ok" she whispers as she pulls his forehead down to hers. She pants against his mouth before finally tilting her pelvis in just the right way, allowing the head of his cock to slide in. **

**Garrus tenses and watches her intently as he slowly begins to slide in. Noting ever twitch of her face, every flex of her muscles as her body adjusted to having him. He's in to the hilt and Shepard arches as she feels her body stretching in warmth. **

"**Are you ok?" He asks, a hand unconsciously caressing her waist. **

"**Yeah. Move" she replies, tightening her legs around him. **

**They start off slow, because even though it's all the same as with their own species, Garrus can't get over how soft she looks and he spends minutes just moving in certain ways to make her repeat these little mewling sounds that he would never have thought to hear from her mouth. She'll arch and beg for him and start digging her nails into his hide, and it will be just enough to get him to move faster but then he'll slow down again cause she'll make a new facial expression or sound or he'll be afraid he's forgetting to not dig his talons in; then the whole thing starts from the beginning again. **

"**Garrus…. Oh God Garrus please!" **

"**Tell me what you want Shepard. Tell me and I'll give it to you" he pants as he leans up and spreads her legs wider so he can watch himself entering her. **

"**Oh, I ahhh. I want to cum, please…. Garrus I want you to let me cum." **

**And he obeys his command; he doesn't keep teasing her. He grabs onto her hips and lifts her pelvis just enough to start pounding her down as he shoves up. **

**She immediately starts digging her nails into the bed, occasionally twisting her body like she doesn't know how to handle the sensation of her muscles tensing against her will. Her moans beginning to peak and get breathy as he drives her closer and closer. **

"**OH God, yes! Please don't stop!"**

**Her whole body tightens around him and Garrus practically suffocates from the effort of not cumming yet as her toes curl and she pushes herself onto him faster and harder. Arching to the sky and fingers digging both into her own flesh and his as the orgasm racks her raw. **

**And just as quickly as her orgasm hits her, it leaves her shaking and sagging back on the bed. Garrus slows his pace to a gentle rocking rhythm and leans down to kiss her sensually. She rolls with him and mewls when the boning on his abdomen nudges her clit. **

"**I feel much better now," she whispers into his cheek and Garrus can't help when his pace falls back even more. Because he can't tell if this is her way of letting him know she's done and doesn't need him anymore. That all of this really was just the drugs and now the dream is over. **

**He must have made some sort of distressed noise cause suddenly she's wrapped around him and planting gentle kisses on his mouth and scarred face. **

"**I want you to cum Garrus, I want you to cum inside me. But first, can you flip us over?" she asks, prodding him gently till he rolls. She also encourages him to sit up and rest his back on the headboard. She sits in his lap, setting a teasing pace. Sometimes only thrusting a little other time slamming down onto him. **

**He groans and looks to the ceiling for strength as she begins to speed up. "What do you feel Garrus, tell me"? She whispers as she digs her nails into the back of his cowl. **

"**uhhh, I'll… Spirits Shepard you're tight. Tight and too hot. It feels like, ah, it feels like you're on fire. Like you are liquid fire."**

**He moans and his eyes squeeze shut as she finally lets loose on him. Riding him hard and fast and trying to rip his control out from under. **

**His talons on her hips start to dig in and she squeaks in pain but doesn't stop him; doesn't stop riding him. Her pace starts to falter, as she gets closer to her own release again. He's just so deep and thick in her; she trails a hand down to her clit and gives it a few lazy rolls. **

**He can feel her start to clench around him, the jolts her clit sends throughout her body echoing back onto him. Then suddenly her body is ripping his orgasm out of him, his seed shooting as deep into her as he can get it and he groans and jerks underneath her, trying to not thrash too hard as he is finally given release. **

**She keens when she feels his hot seed filling her and the sounds he's making, the look on his face. Shepard is pretty sure in this moment she knows what it means to love a Turians face. **

**She collapses onto him breathing fast and hot against his neck and he grunts with one finale after shock before resting his head on her shoulder. **

**They pant for a few moments before Shepard slides off of him onto her side and twines their fingers as best she can before closing her eyes. Garrus gets comfortable as well and just lays their staring at her. Moments pass in silence before he finally finds the courage to speak. **

"**So are we going to talk about this?" **

**Shepard opens one eye at him and sighs into her pillow. "Of course we are. But right now… God Garrus, right now I'm just really really happy. And that's because you're here so lets not ruin it by talking about everything that's happened. Just… just stay and sleep and I promise in the morning we will talk about it, ok?" She kisses his hand and shuffles closer to him, trying to find a comfortable place to rest her leg between his. **

**He smirks at her and rolls in closer till his mandible flutters against her forehead. She smells like sex, sleep, and human skin. But it's a warm and accepting smell and Garrus pulls her in tighter to him. **

**He knows he's probably not going to sleep, but he likes watching her like this and knowing he helped get her here, and more importantly knowing that she wants him with her. Maybe her feelings were just the drugs but right now she seems confidant about what she wants. So he'll spend the next few hours watching her, thinking about what he wants and what she needs, and running his claws gently along her arm. Then when she wakes up he'll tell her, yeah; but only if it's what she needs. He breathes in again and expels his wish with the air. **

"**I love you Shepard." **


End file.
